


Three Facts about Karril

by Etrangere



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere





	Three Facts about Karril

1\. There are many kinds of pleasure. Some a simple matter of flesh, of sensation, of existence; some a complex and ineffable dynamic of paradoxes and contradictions. Some deep like the sound of the waves, some heavy like the weight of sunlight, some quiet like the caress of a hand, or intense like the tearing of skin. For a Iezu, self-awareness comes from the exploration of the boundaries that confine them. Here I am. Here I feed. Here I die. Karril's quest went lengthy, tasting every tastes, common and odd. In the end, he/she was named and embodied to the uncanny delight of curious hunger and thirst for knowledge.

Friendship was never named a pleasure.

2\. Karril knows too much about the ecstasy of denial to wonder why they are some things that Gerald and Damien keep secret. It doesn't stop him/her, however, from being annoyed by it. You'd think they deliberately try not to feed a Iezu.

3\. Someday, once the family experience is over, he/she'll go and do something about it. There's much fun to be expected in the endeavour.


End file.
